the_paradigm_conflictfandomcom-20200213-history
Eurostar
Every law enforcement agency in the known world, from the United States Department of Defense to Interpol agree: There is no greater threat to life and liberty than Eurostar. For twenty years, Eurostar has been the scourge of Europe. They have taken countless lives and done billions of dollars worth of damage. A super-powered terrorist group without peer or par, Eurostar is driven by a desire to burn the world to the ground. Fiacho's stated goal is not world domination, or power, or political control. Her goal is to reduce Europe to ashes, and when she's managed to do that she will turn her eyes to the west. Eurostar has killed many superheroes, and many super villains as well. They don't play well with others. History Eurostar got it's start in 1994, when Fiacho came to the realization that her schemes would inevitably fail if she acted as a lone agent. She was already being hotly pursued by Interpol and numerous European superheroes for a series of bombings, and the prospect of a lifetime spent in Stronghold did not appeal. Fiacho begin scouring the criminal underbelly of Europe for meta-humans with not just incredible power but a similar outlook. Many criminals passed through her radar but she rejected all of them, not wanting the insane, the megalomaniacs, or the mindless snubs to per her allies. She journeyed to Russia, where she learned that a lone man had not only taken on an entire squadron of the Russia militia, but had beaten them. She tracked him down, finding him in a slummy bar in Vostok. The man, Igor Sterenknov, listened to Fiacho's recruitment speech and was impressed by the young woman's passion. He agreed to join, taking the name Voysla. Eurostar was now a duo. Sterenkov told Fiacho of an out of control super-soldier he had heard of, and had once encountered. Fiacho was intrigued by her partner's description of the woman's tactical skill and intelligence and determined to have her. Fiacho put her entire network to work and soon learned that the super-soldier, code name Hishnik, was being held in a high security Russian prison in Moscow. Eurostar attacked the base, and it was a massacre. They freed Hishnik, and in gratitude she agreed to join the group. The trio then traveled to London in search of a terrorist using the name Archangel. They found her, Brittany Hale, planning to attack the British Consulate. Hale was skeptical of the group at first, but allowed Fiacho to explain a plan whereby four consulates could be attacked at once. It was this act that really brought Eurostar to public attention, when they seamlessly murdered four British ambassadors, their aides, and their office workers. Very impressed by the success of the mission, Hale immediately agreed to become the fourth member of Eurostar. For the next two years the members of Eurostar operated as independent agents, each of them committing heinous acts of terrorism and ensuring that the name Eurostar was dropped at each of their activities. Archangel reported a renegade French scientist that was being put on trial for the calculated murder of his associates. Fiacho agreed that a technical specialist would be the perfect addition to the group. As a foursome, Eurostar attacked the court house in the middle of the trial, slew everyone present, and escaped with Jean Dubois. Dubois, grateful for the rescue, became the fifth member of Eurostar. Fiacho searched her network again and learned of a strange German terrorist operating under the name Feurmacher. Hanz Zeldt, giving his unique physiology, was easy to find. His reaction to the invitation to join Eurostar was an immediate attack. The members of Eurostar trounced him easily, and in the process almost completely destroyed the German town of Potsdam. Zeldt was severely impressed with the tactics of the team, and when Fiacho reissued her invitation, he accepted without reservation. Eurostar today Eurostar has earned a reputation for brutality, violence, and casual indifference to human life. They have grown to such prominence that the United Nations has declared them to be the most virulent threat not only in Europe, but the world. They have taken on all comers, and have won every challenge. They have killed over 600,000 people and laid waste to entire European cities. Thankfully their foyers into the United States and Paradigm City have been rare, but when someone learns that Eurostar-individually or as a full team-are coming to Paradigm heroes stand up and take notice. Eurostar is a team that would unquestionably cause heroes and villains to come together to battle them. Eurostar knows this, and that may be why they have so far largely left Paradigm City alone. The members of Eurostar get along exceptionally well. There is no infighting within the team because each of the members sincerely like and respect the others. Le Sone and Hisnik are currently romantically involved. Eurostar works as independent agents for the most part, only coming together as a team to pull off a spectacular act of terrorism or to eliminate an opposing group. They have superlative combat tactics and are an exceptionally well-prepared and orientated team. Members Fiacho, Team Leader. Nicole Danar of Poland first came to worldwide recognition when she won the gold medal for archery in the 1990 Olympics. Passionate, brilliant, and filled with a sincere desire to turn Europe around she entered the political arena. She is a smash success story, going from a simple senator in the Assembly to gaining such support for her dreams not just of a unified Poland but of a unified Europe that she was all but being shoved toward the title of President. It was exactly her popularity that caused her political enemies, seeing her as a dire threat, to ruin her. They fabricated scandals that began to strip away her popularity and, when she declined a request to leave politics, murdered her husband and young son. Bereft of her entire world and realizing that nobody truly wanted a united Europe, she vanished into Switzerland for almost three years. When she finally returned to public scrutiny it was as Fiacho ( Polish for Evil), whom put into motion her revenge. If Europe desired strife and war, that's what she would give them. Fiacho is a beautiful woman in her 40's, an Olympic level archer and martial artist. She is a brilliant strategist and a cunning enemy. She wears a black suit of high-tech armor that enhances her strength and agility. Voysla '''- Igor Sterenkov is the strongest man in the world. His strength is without par, as is his indestructibility. Bullets, fire, and even bombs; nothing seems capable of stopping him. Igor Strenkov was an agent of the KGB with a reputation for violence and brutality that suited the agency just fine, until those very traits were turned on the agency itself. As a result he found himself 'volunteered' for a series of experiments to see how the human body could withstand chemical injections, sensory deprivation, neuro-electrical stimulation, and other such pleasantries. They created a monster. Sterenkov smashed his way out of his cell, out of Lubyanka Prison, and halfway through Moscow and then Poland. That's where Fiacho found him and made him the first recruit for Eurostar. Voysla, Russian for Rampage, is nothing but a thug who got lucky. He loves to destroy things and hurt people. At nearly seven feet tall and weighing over 300 pounds, Voysla is a tank that even other tanks are afraid of. '''Hishnik - Galina Yakubov, like her father and her father's father, was a proud member of the Russian Foundation of the Armed Forces. She was an exceptionally skilled marksman and hand-to-hand combatant, so much so that she was targeted for an experimental program that would, hopefully, create the perfect living weapon. Galina readily volunteered when asked to do so and spent the next eight months in a military hospital. Screaming. What the military didn't count on was that their newest biological weapon would retain some memories of who she used to be and what had been done to her. Feeling betrayed, Galina slaughtered her way out of captivity and most of the military hospital before she was brought down by several Russian heroes. When Fiacho and Voysla freed her from impending termination, she only too happily joined them. Hishnik, Russian for Predator, stands only five feet tall but it is five feet of pure muscle. In addition to her armed forced fighting skills she possesses superhuman senses, agility, and strength. She has a very wolfish appearance which some find oddly appealing. The United States Department of Defense has stated that Hishnik's fighting prowess is the equivalent to five fully trained Navy SEALs. She is currently romantically involved with Ultrasonique. Archangel - Brittany Hale knew at an early age that she was destined for greatness. She grew up arrogant, snobbish, and believing everyone around her was inferior. Needless to say, her childhood was turbulent and friendless. Brittany didn't care. She began her august plan to rule the entire United Kingdom at 17, and by the time Fiacho found her she had been declared the greatest criminal mastermind in Britian. Archangel is a strikingly beautiful woman in her late 30s. She has blonde hair and green eyes, and wears a costume that resembles a Medieval suit of armor with a silver breastplate, a white loincloth, and sliver greaves. She is a mutant with the power to control localized weather systems. Ultrasonique - Jean Dubois, a physicist renowned for his skill with sonic devices, made the mistake of getting involved with Milieu. He was happy to share the results of his technology with the group, but drew the line when he was asked to devise a suit of armor for a local Boss so that the Boss could become a super-villain. The Milieu smiled when he politely refused, and made a gentle inquiry again after executing his wife and taking his daughter hostage. Dubois made the suit on the promise that his daughter would be released when he completed it. They lied. Learning through friends that his daughter had been murdered before the suit was complete, Dubois donned the suit himself and exacted a horrible vengeance. His revenge extended to the police that came to stop him as well. When he was finally arrested, he was put on trial for murder. There was no mercy from the Court, even after hearing his testimony. He was sentenced to life inprisonment, but was rescued from his sad fate by Eurostar. Feeling that the French justice system had failed him, he agreed to become a member of Eurostar. Ultrasonique is a French male, 5'9" tall with short dark hair and svelte brown eyes that makes women swoon. He wears a dark blue-black bodysuit of his own design with large gold bracers and a mask that completely covers his face. The suit allows him to control ambient sound to produce a variety of destructive capabilities. Feurmacher - Hans Zeldt was a simple mercenary hired to break into a high tech lab and steal and experimental serum. During the course of the mission he was discovered and persued. As her fled the vial broke and splashed over him, causing him to immolate. In the middle of his pure panic at being engulfed in flames he realized the flames were not harming him and, furthermore, he could control them. He incinerated his pursuers and went on to begin the happy task of incinerating Germany before Eurostar found him. Feurmacher is a tall, athletic man permanently sheathed in flame from head to foot. He can shape his flames into fiery forms of animals and geometric shapes. Comment "No greater threat exists to the lives and freedoms of Eurpoean citizens than Eurostar. Evil in its intentions and repulsive in the execution of those intentions, every standing nation of Europe must needs recognize the danger this presents. I urge the leaders of each European country to devise a defensive strategy in the event should Eurostar become active in your particular country. To heroic meta-humans I urge extreme caution when approaching, if you approach at all. The members of Eurostar think nothing of human life and liberty, and they do not know the meaning of the words mercy and compassion." -- Paragon, in a 2009 speech on meta-humans to the United Nations.